


Dark Corners

by redscudery



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I am an ignorant brute, my lady?”  Brienne whispered, then, rucking up the front of Cersei’s dress and trailing her fingers over the thin linen of her undergarments. Cersei twisted, trying to get closer, but Brienne only allowed a whisper of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornerdington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/gifts).



> Without doctornerdington I would not write nearly as much academically, or nearly as much, smut, and for that I am grateful. This is a tiny thank-you.

“...and she is but an ignorant brute.” Cersei said, and though she did not look out at Brienne from behind the hedge of courtiers, Brienne knew of whom she spoke, and stood straighter.

 

Much later, after Brienne had been relieved of her duty, she went to a certain dark alcove near the privies and waited.

She did not wait long, though--she had scarcely settled comfortably when she heard Cersei’s quick, confident step in the corridor.

As Cersei came around the corner, Brienne stepped out and seized her, backing her against the wall of the alcove. Cersei jerked away, but could not escape Brienne’s gently merciless hands, or her tall spare body crowding her against the wall. Brienne set her body half over the queen’s and waited. Cersei struck her once, twice, then went limp against her.  Brienne did not leave hold, but instead lowered her lips to that long, slender neck and kissed it with the lightest touch. Cersei arched her back and opened her thighs, inviting Brienne closer, but Brienne would not. She lifted her head from Cersei’s throat and shifted her weight. Cersei made an impatient noise and tried to draw Brienne’s leg between her own, but could not, pinned as she was.

“So I am an ignorant brute, my lady?”  Brienne whispered, then, rucking up the front of Cersei’s dress and trailing her fingers over the thin linen of her undergarments. Cersei twisted, trying to get closer, but Brienne only allowed a whisper of touch.

“Would a brute be so gentle?” she asked, tracing the seams of Cersei’s drawers. The heat of Cersei’s sex seared her fingers, but she did not waver, not until Cersei drew a long, shuddering breath. Then, Brienne parted the linen and cupped Cersei’s sex. She held it lightly, waiting for the familiar flush of damp on her fingers.

Cersei pushed again, and Brienne removed her hand, teasing the swelling clitoris as she retreated. Cersei flopped against the wall, a groan of frustration on her lips, and Brienne let her suffer for a moment before sliding her hand back. Even in that short moment her sex had become plumper, warmer, and Brienne’s mouth watered. For a moment she considered going to her knees, but then Cersei’s face in the throne room came to her and she held herself in check. This queen would know her for who she was.

“A brute would ravish you,” she whispered, as she parted Cersei’s nether lips as softly as she could. “A brute would only take.” Her fingers were inside Cersei now.

Cersei opened her mouth, then shut it again. Brienne withdrew her fingers and slid them in again in the gentlest of rhythms.  Cersei tensed, already ready to push herself towards a crisis, but Brienne did not allow it. Instead, she gave Cersei only the minimum, two fingers in and out until Cersei’s head tipped back against the wall. Then, and only then, did Brienne brush the point of her pleasure. Cersei cried out.

“Am I so ignorant, then, my lady,” Brienne said, making the feather strokes that Cersei adored, “so ignorant that I can make you wet and hot and wanting for so long?” She trailed her fingers along the soft plumpness of Cersei’s thighs below her sex, making the delicate skin sticky. The salt-tang of sex pervaded the alcove.

“An ignorant would simply let you grind yourself to mindless pleasure,” Brienne said, “and think they had brought you there.” She pressed her thumb down and her fingers up, further, inside, and Cersei shivered, her breath coming in short pants. Brienne kissed her then, full on the lips, drawing the soft plumpness of Cersei’s mouth into her own. Cersei was pliant under her caress; Brienne knew her mind was completely quiet, too--a rare, rare thing.

Only then did Brienne move faster, her fingers thrumming over Cersei’s swollen sex in a delicate balance of _so good_ and _not enough_. Cersei was too lost to do anything but follow, and her pleasure overflowed from her in a gentle torrent and a soft sigh. Brienne swallowed that sigh, feeling Cersei’s pleasure as her own, and held her until she stopped shaking.

Then, when Cersei was limp and still, Brienne stepped out of the alcove.

“What about you?” she whispered, so quiet Brienne almost did not hear.

“I am no man, Cersei.” she answered, turning around,  “I do not love you for what you can give me, but what we can give each other. I think you know what you have given me, tonight.”

Cersei did not answer, but looked at the ground.

“Yes, Brienne” she replied, and Brienne turned and went.


End file.
